Talk:Main Page
Alignment Listing Requirements There appear to be very few pure alignment guilds out there currently, making the current categorization system for guilds slightly inefficient. I think we should change the layout of the front page to reflect this. In my mind, we have a couple options, but the two I like the most are: 1) Changing the listing requirements for having a guild in an alignment category from being 'pure' to being either 'the majority of members' or 'all of one alignment with neutrals.' The easiest, and the one that would let us keep the front page layout. 2) Doing away with the alignment listing on the front page and just have the guilds in one big single list. 'Pure' (or majority, as outlined above) alignment guilds could be denoted with the icon of their alignment next to their name in the listing (Just take the icon, shrink it down, and round off the edges, I think it'll work). That way, it would draw attention to the fact that they're an apparently rare single-alignment guild without making the page layout too awkward. This is my favorite idea and I think would work the best in the long run, though it requires a little more work. --Everon 08:01, 31 May 2006 (BST) Someone else gave me a suggestion that we change the mixed alignments to Mixed/Bonta, Mixed/Brakmar and Mixed Alignment. Part of the reason to keep the "pure" guilds seperate is slightly selfish in motive: I'm hoping that as PVP continues to increase, more "pure" Bonta and Brakmar guilds will emerge. Also, this is only one server, I would like to try and include all the French servers in this wiki at some point. (Obviously, that's a little ambious, seeing as how this wiki hasn't even been open a week).br> * Discount Viagra Online. I am possibly unreasonably attached to the color-coded list - it is appealing to me. I had given some thought to multiple lists, but it seems like re-inventing the wheel and needlessly complicated. I dislike the idea of one big list because it means essentially recreating a page that should be filling the "Giant Alphabetized List" slot already: http://guildopedia.elwiki.com/index.php/Category:Guild. If there was some way that we could generate the category lists on the main page without being forced to manually add each guild and make sure that the lists all match... in my mind, that would be ideal. --Wish 09:32, 31 May 2006 (BST) That's very easy to do. We just need to install the DynamicPageListhttp://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/DynamicPageList extension for MediaWiki and we can embed the category listing for each category. You can even have it only list pages that are in more than one category (like only have Mixed Rushu guilds show up in a listing if they're in both Rushu and Mixed alignment categories). --Everon 19:45, 31 May 2006 (BST) I've taken the liberty of e-mailing the ElWiki admin and asking about installing the extension. Even if we don't end up using it, it would be useful to someone out there. --Everon 20:13, 31 May 2006 (BST) :Thanks, Ev, I'm looking at the dynamic pages right now. It seems as if cutting the Mixed Alignment a bit more fine is going to be the way to go. However, all unknown guilds should probably go into the raw Mixed Alignment Category. --Wish 20:27, 31 May 2006 (BST) Separate master list by server? So far it looks like the vast majority of the guilds listed here are Rushu, and it may very well stay that way. But if other servers do start taking part, it's going to be a MASSIVE list that could be difficult to sort through. Maybe consider breaking it up into separate lists by server in the future? User:Tori :That's a good idea. There are already two categories for Jiva and Rushu, and as guilds are added (hopefully we'll get some from Djaul, Raval, and Hectate), we'll add categories for them as well. --Wish 10:25, 30 May 2006 (BST) Left format So I moved "Mixed Alignment" over to the left side. I don't know if it was on the right for a reason, but I noticed it was getting cut off by the ads if you don't have your browser wide enough to display the entire page. Also, I think we can pretty much assume this is always going to be the longest column, so having on the left makes it more the focal point of the page (and there's a nice line next to it instead of having it float in space). Tori Adjustment in Format I think I'm going to changet the table so that each list has its own wide horizontal box that stacks instead of putting them all side by side. Hopefully, this will make it easier for wiki noobs to add their guilds. I'll be working on it today.--Wish 20:54, 30 May 2006 (BST)